


Heartless

by TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Serial Killer Sherlock, This really isn't much more than murder, dark!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS/pseuds/TheDetectiveInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock follows Mycroft's orders, but always adds his own twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

Moriarty lay on the ground, a thin trail of blood trickling from his mouth from when the blood had first entered his lungs.  
He was nearly dead, having already gone deep enough into shock not to feel any more pain.  
Sherlock towered over him once more before kneeling, and then almost mechanically made the first slash with the knife.  
It cut deep, and the serrated edge of the blade left a jagged tear in the once unmarked skin.  
Sherlock slashed again, this time opening to the man's digestive tract.  
He reached in his hand and watched his fingers stain crimson, the nails dripping blood that had once pulsed with the thrumming beat of life.  
He removed his hand, and with it a glistening heap of entrails, which he gazed at appreciatively before ripping them out, spraying blood and slime across the floor.  
Then carefully, oh so carefully, Sherlock removed the monster's heart. That he would keep for himself.  
He felt a few drops land around his lips and licked at them absentmindedly as he surveyed his canvas, making careful cuts with the knife into a body nearly drained of blood.  
When he came to the head he merely smashed it with the heel of the knife, watching the brain splatter across the web of cuts, a crude and disturbing analogy as to what the Spider's life had been.  
Sherlock left his work displayed as though it was art, and in a way it was.  
A masterpiece of planning and design, the murder of London's hidden ruler was a feat of which one should be proud.  
No longer would the world's underground be run by this master.  
It was high time for a new one.  
He took out a disposable phone and called a number that would only be used once.  
"Mycroft. It's ready."  
By tomorrow Mycroft will have taken over.  
And then Sherlock could have his fun.


End file.
